Midnight Snack
by Terracea
Summary: Wrote this lemon because of a friend. Zick/Elena pairing. Age: 17. [EDITED]


**I edited the story, since I didn't know how to write smut back then. I hope that my edited version still does this fic justice and hopefully get positive feedback.**

_Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Francesco Artibani. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**MIDNIGHT SNACK**

* * *

><p>Her stomach rumbled.<p>

She had studied the entire evening. Now, she was feeling pretty confident that she'll pass the exams the next day. Even though Elena didn't neglect her dinner, she realized that all that studying made her super hungry. Ultimately deciding that she had studied enough, the red-haired girl to pushed the books off her bed.

Flipping the phone just to check the time, she realized that she spent more than three hours reading boring books. The digital clock blinked, and it revealed that it was finally midnight.

_Should I really grab a midnight snack? _she mused, pacing back and forth. She thought of going to the kitchen, but then she could just sleep and wait for breakfast. About five minutes passed, and she was still deep in thought, losing in a mental debate against herself. Throwing her hands in defeat, ultimately forgoing her diet, she decided that it would be best if she grabbed a snack from the fridge before going to sleep.

She softly pulled on her bedroom door's knob, and gasped upon finding her best friend slumping on the pane of the doorway, arm raised like he was about to knock. He had a tired face on, with matching slumped shoulders that drooped along with his eyes. She had to admit, it was a pitiful sight. Did he and Lay fight about something again or what?

"Holy spit, Zick!" Elena exclaimed, watching her best friend fall on her bed. "What happened to you?"

"I never knew going for Lay was this hard." He muttered, sinking himself into Elena's comfortable pillows.

"Let me guess," Elena said, sitting right next to his tired body, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. Sure, she sympathized with him - but it was damn obvious that she was jealous at Lay, and Zick definitely knows about her crush on him, yet sadly - he keeps her in the friend zone, determined to cage her there. It irked her a lot, but Zick was her best friend. And as much as she hated hearing him complain about Lay's bitchy antics, well... best friends need to be there for each other.

"So what did she make you do?" Elena started, "Did she try to have you carry all of her shopping bags while she shopped at the Anguana Fairagain or—"

"Nah, I helped her carry her things in school."

Elena just gave him _the look_. She knew that Zick was omitting stuff from his testimony. Now that they're both seventeen and are still BFFs, she knows Zick more than any other person in the world. Giving him _the look_ would cause him to spit more information out in a jiffy.

And Zick was given no choice but to give in. Not that there was any other choice – it was just best to give the girl what she wanted. There was no use trying to hide petty things from her anyway.

"…And defend her from angry _foulers_ that were released by Teddy due to insane jealousy."

Elena frowned. "Ugh, it's no wonder you're like that." she said, gently tracing his forehead. "Look at your face, all scrunched up like it was squeezed like a rag. Dude, you gotta chillax. You're okay now."

Zick sighed, burying his face deeper into the blankets. "I wonder why you don't smell." Elena murmured, pouncing on his back, rubbing her nose gently on his neck. "I mean, you smell - but your scent isn't exactly fouler."

"Well, she got covered in fouler filth and uh, she attacked Teddy afterwards. I had to use the tone keep them from pulling each other's hair and well… God, Elena… I'm so _so_ tired." he moaned.

"I know, you don't have to say it. I can tell." She said. "So, did you break up with her yet?"

Zick sighed. "I wish it was that easy." he mumbled, gently thumbing the soft cloth near his face. Elena's lips turned into a frown, but made an assenting sound anyway. It was no use trying to force Zick to break up with the horrid queen bee of Big Burg High. The least she can do is still be his best friend, comforting him whenever he needed her the most. But frankly, she's getting tired of this one-sided thing going on between them.

They dated a year ago, but broke up because they realized that they were better off as friends. Zick moved on to Lay after they became lab partners in Chemistry. Who knew that two weeks of doing nothing but work on a science project could make both ends of the magnet meet?

She hated that girl, but her boyfriend is sprawled on her bed, vulnerable and defenseless. Elena snickered evilly at the thought. Would he possibly allow himself to be subjected to the mischievous scheme of Elena Potato?

With a small smile, she decided to play. After all, the tigress is hungry, and she found her prey.

"Now, what is it that you want me to do?" she asked, slowly tracing his spine with a finger. He tensed as soon as he felt her finger tickling his back. Closing his eyes and stretching himself on her bed, he allowed the girl all access.

"Can you give me one of your best massages, my dear Elena?" he said, giving her a gentle look - as if he was tamed and domesticated. Like a lazy cat, allowing to have its fur rubbed by a human.

"You really have to pay me for doing this." Elena chuckled. She gently started to knead on the teen's back, pushing and rubbing her knuckles against the cloth of his shirt. She moved her hands in a circular motion and used her fingers press the soft muscles hard. Zick expressed his pleasure through muffled sighs. After ten minutes of pure bliss, Elena resumed moving her hands in a straight line, rubbing back and forth.

When Elena stopped for a break, Zick figured it was a perfect opportunity to talk to her. "So," Zick began to say. "How are things with Bobby Clash?"

Elena shrugged. "Don't ask me about Bobby." She told him. "He's _cute_ and all, but that's only it."

"That's it?"

She paused. But after a while, she managed to mumble a _yes_. I mean, she's not stupid enough to keep liking a guy who will never, ever, see her as a woman capable of beauty and intelligence. To him, Elena's just a potato-nosed menace that had hideous freckles. She remembered hearing Zick say that they looked like little angel kisses, but Elena figured that he was just trying to cheer her up.

When she focused the pressure on his shoulders, she slowly realized that he was developing serious muscles. It's no doubt that there was a point in time wherein he would spend most of his days training with Timothy or Jeremy, supplementing to his body bulk, creating stronger and leaner muscles. If he kept the exercising up, Elena supposed that Zick would turn super buff.

"I guess you realized how much of a jerk that dude can be." Zick commented, smiling a little. Elena stifled a laugh, and he raised his head a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Elena said, dismissing it with a small wave of her hand. "Just thinking to myself."

"What is it exactly?"

"Just shut up and let me massage you, got it?"

"Is it Bobby?"

Elena slipped her fingers, and accidentally dug her fingernails on his back. Zick winced in pain, moaning loudly. Elena's hand flew to his mouth. "Are you crazy?! My parents are in the house, and if you shout like that, they're gonna catch us in an awkward situation. We don't want that, do we?"

Zick mumbled an apology, and she released him from her grasp. She had to admit, she liked hearing him cry out like that, and it felt extremely pleasurable that it came from her. Despite the fact that she scolded him for making a sound like that, she'd like to hear more. _But_, she thought to herself, _the intention's a bit sexual. I'll just tease him._ _Consider it revenge for well – bringing Bobby into the conversation and well, interrupting my midnight snack._

"I admit," Elena finally began to say, rubbing Zick's lower back, "Bobby's not the guy I'm thinking about."

"Like, seriously? You have a new crush? Or a boyfriend?"

When Elena didn't reply, he felt compelled to prompt. "You can always tell me."

She smirked. And Zick kept waiting. Elena turned him into a victim of intrigue.

She continued rubbing, applying pressure through her fingers in different regions of his back. The moment was tense, and Elena found it difficult to lie. She wanted catharsis, but it felt wrong. Lay, no matter how much of a bitch she was, is a friend.

But then again, Lay was behind her Bobby problem, since she found them making out in the stairwell the other day. She wanted to tell Zick, but seeing how head-over-heels he was over the purple-haired monster, she kept it a secret. But, Zick's friendship is greater than the awkward one she has with Lay. This night, she concluded, was an opportunity in disguise.

No more hesitations. She'll just say it. "At the moment, it's you." She admitted.

Zick gasped a bit, and glanced at her direction, pointing a finger at his face. "Me?"

Elena moved her face closer to his. "Yes. You."

"Really?"

She sighed as she sat up straight and pushed his head right back on the pillow. "Yes, really." She told him.

"Oh, that's good." Zick said, "I don't have to worry about beating somebody up just in case he makes you cry."

"Not necessary." Elena countered. "I'll beat you up if you make me cry."

"Oh, no. I'd like to see you do that. Guess I'll have to make _you_ cry."

"You made me cry so many times, you moron!" Elena yelled, grabbing the back of his shirt brusquely. "So if anybody's crying tonight, it's you!"

Zick then lifted his head back up just to give Elena a cocky sideways glance. "Tempting, but no."

He felt Elena's slender fingers snake through his hair, slowly rubbing his scalp in circles. Zick just closed his eyes, and brought his head back to the pillow.

Elena then tugged at the ends of his shirt, lifting it up to expose his bare back – and took it off and threw it to the floor. With playful intentions, she gave his back a lick, starting from the lower region and ending at the upper.

Zick shuddered. _Was that her tongue_? He thought.

"Wh-what are you doing, Elena?" he asked her, quite confused.

"Inviting you to play with me." Elena answered. "So, do you wanna play?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs cutely.

With a quick move, he propped himself up with his arms, making Elena fall from his back. Thankfully, the bed was large enough for her to land on. He then faced her, and he watched her sit in front of him. Strange as it seemed, it was the first moment Zick realized that Elena was wearing a skimpy white nightgown. Loose and ruffly, it cascaded elegantly downwards, flabbergasting him completely. As she tilted her head to the side (probably wondering what his thoughts were), he observed that her long orange hair curled its way downwards, and it complemented to her attractiveness making her irresistible to any kind of man alive – and right now, Zick has fallen vulnerable to this.

And then, Elena began to pout. _Oh! _It killed him.

His head fell back to the pillows and looked at the ceiling, contemplating _Since when did Elena look like this?_

She straddled him, pinning him down using her body. Her _breasts _dangerously _pressed_ on his chest. She gave his neck and chin gentle kisses, little bites, and soft licks. While she did so, she rubbed her fingers on his bare chest.

"E-le-naaa— oh!" Zick moaned, his head tilting upward.

"Shh!" Elena whispered. "Don't moan loudly, they might hear you."

Zick looked at the alarm clock Elena kept by her bedside. "It's 1 AM. They're sound asleep." he whispered back.

"Seems like you want _this_." She then said, as she felt him hard between her legs.

"I've been dreaming of this, actually. With you, that is." He replied, chuckling just a bit.

Elena then felt hot on her cheeks and sat up, still straddling him. She then fidgeted through her pointer fingers. "M-me? But we're not y-you know… _together_…" she faltered and gave him a small peek.

Zick then sat up and grabbed her, eventually giving her an intimate hug. With his hands around her waist, he pulled her tight, grabbing her closer to his erection. His lips then attacked the nape of her neck, and towards the slope of her breasts.

"Oh, so you want to play." Elena whispered, as she unbuttoned her nightgown from top to bottom. With impatient fingers, Zick just yanked it open and held her close, lifting her chest up to his mouth. His lips then nibbled on her left breast.

"Zick!" she exclaimed.

His mouth began to suck on her, and she gripped on his hair. Her hips began to press shamelessly against his, and she felt her wetness swell.

"God, you tempt me." Zick muttered in between kisses on her chin.

"That's the point." Elena told him in between gasps.

She then pushed him back on the bed and gave his ear a slow nibble. "I want you so bad." She whispered on his ear.

"I know." He jokingly said. "I really know."

With a wet lick, she withdrew teasing on his ear and kissed _near the lips_.

"What happened to your eyesight?" he teased, as he cupped her chin.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Elena asked.

"Kiss me here." Zick said, drawing her to his lips.

"But that would mean... once we do this, we can never go back." she whispered, with lips drawn dangerously close to his.

"So what? We can just move forward." He admitted.

For a moment, he did nothing but take the chance of looking at her closely. It was so rare that she was still, oddly _solemn_ – her face wasn't moving, or speaking or expressing an opinion through her occasional nose-scrunch. He just looked at her, memorizing the way her thin eyebrows arch at his touch, her eyes growing wide under the strain of keeping quiet, and her hot breath on the skin of his palm.

Then he kissed her.

He kissed Elena Potato.

And this was their first kiss.

Her lips were soft, gentle. She softened her body against his, and pinned him down even harder. He brushed his mouth against hers, and with just enough friction to feel the texture and heat of her lips. With his tongue, he tickled her, tender and sweet, and her lips started to part.

And then he dipped his tongue in hers, tasting her sweetness. She was very warm, and she was returning his kiss. Though Elena and Zick had the same level of experience in kissing, since both had to admit, these were their first times doing so, it was enough to drive both wild.

She deepened this kiss, her hands sliding up the length of his back until both palms rested on the back of his shoulders. Zick pulled her against him.

He wanted her.

She wanted him.

Zick held Elena captive in his grasp and kiss as he rolled on top of her. "Should I still make you cry tonight?" he mused, giving her a playful smile.

"I just wanted to tease you." Elena said. "This was revenge for bringing that guy up and well, for interrupting my occasional midnight snack."

"I can be your midnight snack." He offered.

Her lips moved, and her eyes flickered toward his pants. He felt delight as he watched her blush. He brought his gaze to hers, gesturing at his dark blue jeans.

"Pants?" he asked.

She nodded. "Off," she added.

He slid off his pants whilst being on top of her. Elena's feet assisted his hands by pushing his pants and underwear off. It dropped to the floor, next to the shirt Elena threw earlier.

"Whoa, Ellie." He said softly, moving closer to the point that his face was mere inches from her. Elena cupped her hands to his face and drew him to another sweet kiss. While doing so, his hands found her laced panties and tugged it down.

When it was off, both were naked, covered in a mixture of sweat and a bit of saliva. Both kept kissing, with the occasional licking and nibbling to the neck, chest, and face.

"I love you," he said, allowing his nose to settle against hers.

"I love you, too."

"Yeah, 'cause if you didn't, this is gonna be awkward."

She laughed as she watched his face, most especially at his bright blue eyes, which enchanted her so. His kind eyes that transforms into something fierce – most especially when he's striking down foes. And now, it was round with eagerness.

"I love you so much," she mumbled.

"You really do, don't you?" he said, and she realized that he was just as amazed by this as she was.

"Mmm."

He kissed her. "I love you Elena Potato. And I always will."

His hands roamed her body, burning her body with strange sensations. Elena wanted to say something, but his touch to her skin made moans come out instead of words. He nudged her legs apart, and she could feel him, hard and insistent. With no fear, no apprehension, and with an overwhelming need to have him within her as she wrapped herself around him.

"Zick," she begged. "Zick!"

"You're an impatient girl." She whispered to her ear, and positioned himself near her opening, and she arched to meet him.

She clutched at his shoulders, with her fingernails biting into his skin.

"Zick," she gasped, pressing herself against him.

He shifted a little, and slid in.

And it was what she wished for, but it still shocked her. And it _hurt_. Stretching, pulling, moving – hurt. But what's crazy is that, she wanted more.

And Zick had a triumphant look on his face.

"Wha-what?" Elena asked, curious.

Zick said nothing as he wiped the tears on her face.

"Oh my, guess I'm the one crying tonight." She said.

"Sorry." Zick sheepishly apologized. "I slipped in fast."

"Ugh, let's just do this." Elena told him, impatiently.

He then moved forward, and thrust slowly. With each thrust came moans. He pressed on her body, and then, finally, he slid in so fully within her that his body met hers.

Elena gasped, her head thrown back.

He then thrust faster, and something within her began to tighten and coil, twisting and tensing around his swollen member slipping in and out of her. And then, after a long moment, it reached its peak, and Zick immediately pulled out, bursting something icky on her stomach.

For a minute, all they could do was breathe. And then, finally, Zick fell right beside her, and settled onto her side.

"Oh, ew." She said, wiping juice off her stomach. "Oh, ew."

Zick laughed. "And here I was thinking that it was amazing."

They lay together for several minutes, enjoying the silence, and then she then pulled Zick close to her. He then drew her into a lingering kiss. And when both broke the kiss, all she could ever say was: "I'm hungry."

Zick sighed. "Tomorrow. Go to sleep."

"So, um… what about Lay?" Elena hesitantly asked.

"You sure are clueless, huh?"

She shook her head. "Clueless? Why?"

"Well, do you fail to notice that I'd rather look at you? That I wouldn't hesitate to hug you in public, or even hold your hand?" Zick told her.

"It just seemed so – natural." Elena admitted. "We're best friends and all."

"I kissed you before – on the cheek."

"But you said you only did it so that you could win!"

"Well, aside from that, I really wanted to kiss you."

Elena swore under her breath. "I can't believe you're really mean."

"I wrote you a love letter." Zick said. "But I assumed you received it."

"I _never_ received a love letter from you." Elena told him.

"Well, I thought you didn't love me back so—"

"Oh… that's why you went to Lay."

Zick sighed. "But all I ever wanted was you."

"Ugh, you _cheesy, corny—"_

He kissed her. "Go to sleep."

He yanked on the string of the lamp beside Elena's bed. The room immediately became dark.

Elena snuggled closer to Zick, still inhaling his scent.

"Zick?"

"Mmm?"

"When I wake up, will you still be here?"

"I will. But if you don't want me to then—"

"Oh, don't leave."

"What about your mom or dad?"

Elena lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "I locked the door."

"Oh, good."

With one last kiss for the night, the couple drifted to sleep.

In the morning, Elena woke up to see Zick sleeping beside her. Still naked, she straddled on top of him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Zick's eyelids fluttered open. "I'm hungry." He said.

"Good." She said, slipping her way down to the floor. She tossed him a happy smile over her shoulder as she pulled on her clothing. And he rose to his feet, knowing that he didn't regret his night with Elena. And watching her, acting like that, smiling like that – he knew that she didn't too.

And Elena?

Elena screwed occasional midnight snacks. She'd rather have breakfast with Zick.


End file.
